The Shredder's Last Revenge
by L.e.o.n.a.r.d.o.TMNT
Summary: When the Turtles battle the Shredder, the Sword of Tengu lends its power to the eldest Turtle. What must be sacrificed in order to win?


Alright, another TMNT fic of mine. I think I'm sticking with one-shots that just won't leave me alone.

This one is going to follow in the footsteps of my others- it is dark and rated M for violence, character death, and brief swearing.

It is basically an alternate ending to the episode Return to New York, Part 3. It is rather short, forgive me. But it's just an alternate ending.

"Ah, the sword of Tengu!" Shredder's deep voice echoed through the yard, causing the Turtles to pause in their tracks and turn their attention towards their enemy. The Shredder had successfully excavated the sword from the rubble and was brandishing it before them. "It is mine once more!" With a single swipe of the glowing blade, all four brothers were sent flying back, ramming into walls and fallen pillars alike.

The Guardians were busy holding off the Foot Ninja, so they were of little use. Raphael looked up to see the Shredder advancing, pointing his blade directly towards him. He braced, but the shock never came. Leonardo rushed to his aide, his katana deflecting the sword and redirecting the blast away from his brother. Raphael took this opportunity to rejoin the fight, as did the other brothers. Together, they managed to knock the Shredder back towards the blazing rubble.

As he fell, the sword flew away from him. Leonardo leapt towards it, intent on keeping the Shredder from retrieving it. His own swords fell to the ground as he flew through the air, his eyes turning towards Donatello as he heard his voice. "Leo, catch!"

The silver gauntlet flew towards the eldest turtle, easily caught in his skilled hands. It allowed him to catch the legendary blade, landing easily before the Shredder, who had retrieved Leonardo's own swords from the ground. Both narrowed their eyes at each other as they stood, blades ready to strike. After only a second of hesitation, they both leapt at each other in the same instant.

Their eyes remained focused on each other as they flew together, the moonlight above and firelight below illuminating the spectacle in an eerie glow. The brothers below all gazed up as they heard Leo's battle cry, watching in awe at what played out next.

Both Leonardo and the Shredder swung their blades. A loud clang was heard as they flew past each other, both landing easily on the concrete below them. At first, both seemed to be perfectly fine. That changed soon after. The helmet perched upon Shredder's shoulders went rolling away, clanging as it bounced into the nearby flames. The body remained upright for a few seconds longer before falling to its knees, then flat on its front.

The others all stared, unsure if what they were seeing was true. Just as they raised their hands in celebration, however, their eyes were drawn to their leader. He struggled to remain upright. It wasn't easily apparent due to the red glow of everything around them, but they soon came to see the blood streaming down their brother's front. "Leo! Leo, no!" Raphael was the first to react, sprinting towards his brother. Don and Mikey were soon to follow, easily leaping the flames around them.

Leonardo's arms went limp, the Sword of Tengu and gauntlet both falling to the ground with a clang. He wavered on his feet a moment longer before his body crashed to the ground below with a thud. Raphael landed next to his brother, his hands moving to gently cradle his body. "Leo, Leo, come on, bro. Hang in there… Don's comin', he can fix ya…" His voice wavered at the end, though he tried to remain strong. Leo had been Fearless when facing their greatest enemy. The only thing Raph could do was repay that favor now.

Don and Mikey both appeared moments later, joining Raphael as they knelt beside their fallen brother. Raph gently cradled Leo's head as Donatello rummaged through his bag for medical supplies. Mikey just rested a hand on Leo's arm. Don managed to pull out some simple bandages, though they barely staunched the flow of blood that stemmed from Leo. Two large gashed ran from his shoulders along the edge of his plastron, almost separating the shell from the scaly skin below.

Raph's eyes narrowed in anger as tears began to find their way to his eyes. "Goddammit, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! I let you face him alone… It's my fuckin' fault!" He clenched his free hand into a tight fist, barely able to hold back the tears. Don put a comforting hand on Raph's arm.

"Raphael, you can't blame yourself. We all were distracted by the Foot. We all left him alone to fight…" He choked back a sob, his hand on Raph's arm tightening in frustration. Mikey put his hand on top of Don's, adding his reassuring pressure to the bundle.

Leo let out a cough, a light splattering of blood flying from his lips. His breathing was jagged and his quiet whisper could barely be heard. "Raph… Don, Mikey… Please, don't… I'm… I'm so sorry I let you down…" He had heard the fall of the Shredder. He knew that trouble was over for his brothers. If it required him giving his life to do so, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He coughed again, his breath catching in his throat for a moment.

Raph shook his head violently. "No, Leo, don't do that… You didn't let us down! You did it, man… You beat the Shredder…" He dropped his voice lower as he hung his head. "You're my hero, Leo. Please, just hold on…"

A smile spread across Leo's face as Raph spoke. "Raph…" He moved his hand to rest on the pile, though the movement caused him great pain. He hissed and winced, but he managed to force a smile on his face. Only one eyes was able to remain open, and only half way at that. "Donnie… Mikey…" He turned to each of his brothers in turn, locking gazes with them. "I… I love you guys… You are the best brothers that… I could hope for…" He coughed up more blood again, a shudder of pain wracking his body. "Please, tell Master Splinter that… that I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes as his head leaned into his brother's stomach, one last shudder passing through his body as a hiss of pain escaped his body. His last breath ghosted over Raph's stomach as his hand went limp. "Leo, no! Dammit, don't do this!" Raph's voice was bordering on hoarse as tears began to fall, just as freely on his face as on his brothers'. A single tear streaked down Leo's cheek as the brothers hunched together. The darkened sky above gave way to a torrential rain that caused the flames around them to hiss in anger. Who knows how long the brothers remained there, mourning their loss of the Shredder's last revenge.


End file.
